<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What can I say? by DoctorBarty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741836">What can I say?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty'>DoctorBarty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Ramones - I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What can I say?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ramones - I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Так вы, получается, вместе? — Райли наклоняется к аквариуму, внимательно разглядывая содержимое, старательно пытаясь изображать заинтересованность, а не выдавать своего отвращения, хотя именно оно было бы адекватной реакцией для человека, который смотрит на внутренности. На внутренности кайдзю — тем более.</p><p>— Как видишь, — рассеянно откликается Ньютон, хмурясь, разглядывая под микроскопом образец. — Пять лет, я тебе скажу, это чертовски много, и совсем сказка, особенно когда речь идет о Германне, некоторые и пяти минут в одной комнате с ним вынести не могут, а тут постоянная работа бок о бок. Иногда хоть на стенку лезь, но вообще-то… — он вдруг осекается, почти отпрянув от микроскопа и переводя взгляд на Беккета, до него доходит, что суть вопроса была несколько другой. — Погоди, что ты имел в виду под "вместе"?</p><p>Райли мнется, уже совершенно не уверенный в том, что хочет повторять.</p><p>— Ну вместе как… <i>вместе</i>. Партнеры. Пара.</p><p>Ньютон озадаченно хмурится.</p><p>— Мы? С Германном? — наконец, переспрашивает он, просто на всякий случай. — Пара? С Германном?</p><p>— Э-э-э, ну да, — Райли, в свою очередь, не понимает, что здесь может быть неясным. </p><p>— Мы с Германном? — на этот раз в голосе Ньютона откровенное веселье. — Хоть кто-то с Германном? Да брось, чувак, да не раньше, чем мне удастся увидеть живого кайдзю на расстоянии вытянутой руки! — Гайзлер вздыхает, думая о недостижимом.</p><p>Беккет тут же откашливается в смущении.</p><p>— Ты прости за этот вопрос, но…</p><p>— А, все нормально, не ты первый, не ты последний, — Ньютон пожимает плечами, снова отвлекаясь на микроскоп. — Просто ему это не нужно. Германн не может спокойно выносить ни одного из представителей рода человеческого, а все отвечают ему тем же, какие тут могут быть партнеры, сам посуди.</p><p>— Но ведь он же выносит твое общество вот уже пять лет, — улыбается Райли, направляясь к выходу из лаборатории.</p><p>Ньютон задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, озадаченно хмурясь, но после просто пожимает плечами, хмыкнув, и возвращается к работе.</p><p>***</p><p>— Германн, поступили жалобы.</p><p>Готтлиб, хмурясь, смотрит на Тендо с непониманием, поскольку прекрасно знает, что о  чем бы сейчас ни пошла речь, к нему это ни малейшего отношения иметь не может. Но все же он решает уточнить:</p><p>— По поводу?</p><p>— По поводу Ньютона.</p><p>Германн еле сдерживается от того, чтобы со стоном не закатить глаза. Что этот безумный заврофил устроил такого, что обращаются аж к нему?</p><p>— Техники сказали, что он украл у них штук десять кабелей. Не знаешь, зачем они могли ему понадобиться?</p><p>— О боже, разумеется, нет. Я не имею к происходящему совершенно никакого отношения. Ньютон не делится со мною всеми безумными идеями, что ему в голову взбредут. Вернее сказать, он пытается, но мне-то какое до этого дело?</p><p>Тендо скептически хмыкает.</p><p>— Ну да, ну да, — протягивает он. — Ладно, но, в таком случае, будь добр, передай ему, что в следующий раз он получит по шее от всей команды, а потом, если и это не подействует, кто-нибудь доложит маршалу.</p><p>— Хорошо, передам, — раздраженно отзывается Германн, коротко кивая, прежде чем уйти.</p><p>Глядя ему вслед, Чои посмеивается, качая головой. </p><p>— В чем дело? — с любопытством спрашивает Райли, подходя к нему. </p><p>— Да так, попросил Германна сделать Гайзлеру небольшое внушение. Конечно, плевать мне на списанные кабели, но если этот чудик затевает что-то серьезное, вся вина за произошедшее будет лежать на техниках. Не суть.</p><p>— Что же ты ему лично не скажешь? — недоумевает Беккет. </p><p>— Не сработает, — с убежденностью отвечает Тендо, потянувшись к коробке с пончиками, которую Беккет держит в руках. — Он никого и никогда не слушает. Даже маршала, тот уже на него рукой махнул. Все через Германна старается передавать. </p><p>— А что, Германн как-то… — начинает было Райли, но Чои уже не слушает, с энтузиазмом принимаясь за содержимое коробки и выкинув из головы и Готтлиба с Гайзлером, и несчастных техников с кабелями.</p><p>***</p><p>— Просто скажи.</p><p>— Чувак, да хватит уже! — Ньютон смотрит на Беккета с возмущением, но все впечатление портит то, что у него рот набит завтраком, поэтому сейчас Гайзлер скорее напоминает обиженного хомячка. — Когда такая мысль вообще успела возникнуть? Как?</p><p>— Ну, вообще-то… еще в самый первый день, — признается Райли. — Вы в лифте так спорили, как будто…</p><p>— Стоп, стоп, стоп! — с ужасом выпаливает Ньютон, так активно отмахиваясь руками, что только чудом не опрокидывает поднос с завтраком. — Стоп! Ты сейчас мне только что сказал, что ты, впервые в жизни увидев нас с Германном, сразу же подумал, что мы… пара?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Ты видишь незнакомых людей. Незнакомые люди просто спорят друг с другом. А ты решаешь, что они… пара?</p><p>— Ну… Да. Вы друг друга стоите. Знаете, как давно женатая пара, которые вроде бы и терпеть друг друга не могут, но на самом деле любят.</p><p>— РАЙЛИ!</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо, всё, вы не вместе, всё, я понял, не спрашиваю  и не намекаю.  Ни на что. Совершенно.</p><p>— Слышал бы тебя сейчас Германн, — вздыхает Ньютон, качая головой, и принимается за свой сок.</p><p>— А где он? — самым невинным тоном интересуется Беккет.</p><p>— Уже работает, — мгновенно отзывается Гайзлер. — Он всегда встает раньше и завтракает здесь в одиночестве, потому что не любит эту толкучку и суету. Зануда, — он задумчиво потягивает сок через трубочку, коробка неприлично хлюпает. — Знаешь, пойду-ка и я тоже, меня еще ждет просто потрясный кусок печени четвертой категории.</p><p>Ньютон встает, засовывая в нагрудный карман рубашки вторую коробочку сока. Райли протягивает ему оба своих. </p><p>— Возьми. </p><p>— Не, чувак, спасибо, — качает головой Гайзлер. — Этот я Германну потащу, он яблочный любит, — он хлопает по карману, прежде, чем удалиться, что-то мечтательно напевая себе под нос.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— И ты не соизволишь мне объяснить, что происходит? — Германн буквально врывается в лабораторию; тонкие губы сжаты, от ярости он кажется еще более бледным, чем обычно. К столу Ньютона он хромает так быстро, как только может, игнорируя "границу"  и то, что прямо за ней пол покрыт тонкой пленкой чего-то, что, скорее всего, является слизью.</p><p>— <i>Ты любишь меня, детка?</i></p><p>— Ньютон! Я к тебе, вообще-то, обращаюсь!</p><p>— <i>Что я могу сказать?</i></p><p>В лаборатории стоит невыносимый шум — мало того, что гремит нечто, что Гайзлер гордо именует музыкой (по мнению Германна это просто примитивные пара аккордов, щедро разбавленные ударными и средненьким вокалом), так сам Ньютон еще и подвывает, перекрывая этот ужас. Готтлиб даже для себя не может решить, что из этого кошмарней.</p><p>— НЬЮТОН ГАЙЗЛЕР!</p><p>— Я не глухой, Германн, не отвлекай меня, у меня тут происходит анализ, дай мне еще полчасика, я с радостью отвечу на все твои вопросы. <i>ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ХОЧУ БЫТЬ ТВОИМ ПАРНЕМ…</i></p><p>— Ответь мне на один, — Готтлиб почти шипит от злости. — Почему Райли Беккет только что спросил меня "вместе" мы или нет? И, знаешь ли, он весьма недвусмысленно дал понять, что на это намекнул ему ты.</p><p>— Я? — от возмущения голос Ньютона взлетает чуть ли не на октаву выше обычного.</p><p>— Ты!</p><p>Гайзлер вырубает музыку. Смотрит на Германна со смесью раздражения, веселья и смущения. </p><p>— Вообще-то, я его в этом разубеждал, — произносит он. </p><p>— Ну, как видишь, не преуспел, — едко парирует Готтлиб. </p><p>— Не преуспел, зато… — Ньютон, радостно вскрикивая, подскакивает, хватая со стола чашку Петри со склизкими остатками печени кайдзю. — Германн, СРАБОТАЛО!</p><p>Что же именно сработало, Готтлибу узнать уже не удается, поскольку тот, радостно стискивая его в объятьях, мгновенно замолкает. Германн неуверенно хлопает его по плечу, даже не пытаясь вырваться, прекрасно зная, что это не поможет.</p><p>— Убери эту кислую мину со своего лица, — довольно ухмыляется Ньютон, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы можно было с дурацким чпокающим звуком поцеловать Германна в щеку.</p><p>— Что я говорил о поцелуях в рабочее время? — тут же пылит Готтлиб, но уже менее недовольно. — И вообще. Нам надо быть осторожнее.</p><p>В дверях лаборатории, подняв руку чтобы постучаться, застывает с широкой довольной улыбкой Райли Беккет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>